Lake Pend Orielle A day to remember
by snowcatac
Summary: This is my very first story so please be kind with reviews. This story is a fantasy one day I decided to put down on paper. Please enjoy.


Lake Pend Oreille Idaho

A Day to Remember

It all started late one night after several drinks in the hot tub. I can't have any more drinks or I'll never be able to get up in the morning I told my love. All signs looked to be a great day of fishing the following morning according to the local weather forecast and the Navy Weather Station positioned on the lake. I have wanted to get that record rainbow trout that everyone keeps telling of breaking the line on there reels ever since I starting fishing Pend Oreille Lake in northern Idaho many years ago.

It was just after 1:00 am and I knew if I had any more drinks that I would never have a chance to land a huge trout of 20 pound plus size as you really need to be on your game with all the crazy wave action and the number of fishing poles you use to fish with and how aggressive a world class rainbow trout can be.

O you will be just fine the better half told me. I have never known you to not be able to get to the lake on time whenever you have a chance to possibly put a trophy on the wall. I just love the confidence that you have in me I told her, it really does make me feel like if anyone can land that old trout that I could.

As she stared at me with the moon light shimmering off her wavy dark hair I could see what she had in mind and it had nothing to do with fishing in the morning. I don't feel like getting out just yet she told me, let's have just one more drink. When I saw that look in her eyes I knew I was done for as she wins every time with that smile, But that's ok because her happiness means more to me than anything. That's fine and I jumped out and poured a couple more glasses of wine. I just had a case shipped in from the Temecula Valley in Southern California of there best White Zinfandel . This is some of the best wine we have had in a long time I told her as I just poured the last drop from the second bottle we had opened in the last hour and half. I know I love the fruitiness and it's real smooth.

As I handed her glass, instead of her reaching out for the glass she took my hand and pulled me close to her and gave me a big wet kiss and tongue that only you get after a few glasses. I love you more that anything she told me as she was breathing deeply into my ear. There is nothing more that drives me wild than her breathing into my ear like that. I would like to go with you in the morning she said, Really? That's great, as she rarely wants to go out because of the wave action makes her ill. I get so jealous that other wife's fish with there husbands a lot of the time and seem to have a great time. What a better way to get to spend more time with my best friend and lover I thought. We finished our drinks and decided to get at best 3 hours of sleep before our trip.

It didn't even seem like we had fallen asleep let when the alarm sounded off for us to get going. The sun was just starting to crest the mountains in the east. What a beautiful morning I thought. We better get going honey. There were not a lot of preparations to do as the boat stays in the water not far from where we fish and most everything is already in there and ready to go. I was just as excited having my love come out with me as going after the big one. It looked as if it was going to be a great day and according to the weather report, very little wind with lots of sun. The first big fish on the line is your I told her. Do you think there is much of a chance getting a real big one today she asked? I don't see why not as there has been plenty of large fish in my cooler before. When we got to the boat house I noticed that the bag of goodies that she packed for the day seemed very heavy. Looking inside I found two more bottles of the same wine we had earlier the night before. Thanks for bringing the wine that will be a nice treat later this afternoon knowing that it probable would be opened by 10 or 11.

The morning air was a brisk 39 degrees cool. Damn it's cold in here she said, do you have any propane for that heater? Give it 5 minutes and you will be plenty warm I assured her. As the heater was warming the cabin she fell back asleep with a wool blanket wrapped all around her with only her head sticking out. She looked so cute laying there. I knew that I was a very fortunate man to have her as my wife. I started putting out the 6 fishing lines to be used for the day using the planner boards on each side of the boat. I was ready for a cup of coffee by the time all the lines were out. Going back inside the cabin it was now a burning 45 degrees but defiantly getting warmer. It sure looked like a great morning for fishing I was thinking just as one of the 6 lines took off behind the boat. Fish on honey I hollered, do you want this one? No thanks you reel this one in. I'm still a little cold and tired. It was almost like she knew that it was going to be a small one and guess what? It was. Fishing slowed way down for the next 3 to 4 hours with only one more bite and it was a small Kokanee that we had to release back into the water.

. We open the bottle of wine mid morning and took our glasses and made a great toast to each other showing our love for each other. I love you honey, I love you also sweetie. Now this is what I call a fishing trip I thought.

It was going on 12:00 when we finished the first bottle and I noticed that the heater was still on high. Boy was it hotter than hell in the cabin. To hot in here for me now she said and took off the blanket and coat to expose herself in beautiful new lavender top that was tight enough to show her large breast sticking straight out. The best part was that she had left her bra at home on the dresser. I don't know if it was from just being outside or the wine getting to her but her nipples were hard as a rock and sticking straight out looking like they were waiting for some attention from me. Being distracted by her large breast and stiff nipples I hadn't even thought to look out back to see if any fish had taken our lures as another line went off.

This one is your I said as the rainbow jumped out of the water about 150 feet behind the boat. Looks to be a nice rainbow but still not the lunker I have been chasing around. **Reel Faster** **Reel Faster** I yelled. Rainbows like to swim toward the boat real fast and spit the hook when the line is loose and leave you high and dry, but not this time we got it in the net. Nice Fish Sweetie. That is about a 7 pounder, just right for the barbeque. Off to the cooler that one went.

The whole time she was reeling I was watching her and seeing the excitement in her eyes and the fun she was having. I could see that she will be out with me another day which made me very happy. I was starting to feel the affects of the alcohol and I noticed my love was also as she was getting a little frisky herself as she kept facing me with those large breast and hardened nipples standing straight out with that look in her eye. That's strange that this lake is so big and beautiful and there is nobody out here she said. I know I rarely see more than just a couple of boats every time I'm out.

Do you mind if I strip down a little farther it is really starting to get hot in here she said with that look in here eye again. As if I was going to say no please don't, NOT. As she unbuttoned the button to her Levis exposing her pink small panties she was wearing another fishing line went off. Damn I thought I was enjoying that more than any fish. I went out to reel it in and just as the fish came to the surface a huge bald eagle came swooping down and grabbed my fish and the lure. I was nervous about the big bird getting hurt as the line starting to tighten up so I thought it best just to cut the line and let him have it all. WOW what a show she said, that was really cool. I know, wasn't that neat. That is something you don't get to see everyday I told her as I turned around seeing her standing there in only her sexy pink panties. I just about fell out of the back of the boat.

Whata think big boy you want some of this? Shit, I had never in my life got a faster hard on than that day. O Yea Baby. As I reached out to embrace her she grabbed me between the legs and starting stroking me in a way I can't recall ever having a harder or larger cock in my life. I'm thinking it must be a combination of the wine, sun and nobody around because when I starting rubbing her pussy it was soaking wet and I knew she was just as hot as I was. As I held one of her big beautiful breast in my hand I was amazed to the size of her nipples. Getting each one wet with my tongue just seems to make them stand up more. This was only making me more horney than ever. Now let's see who the jealous fisherman is I thought to myself.

I was thinking of an erotic position for making love that would feel o so great so I mentioned how about you facing forward in the cabin area with one knee on each seat leaning forward and I will fill you up from behind. Let's try it she said as I knew she wanted me inside her as bad as I wanted to be there. As she leaned forward to show me between her legs her pussy lips opened wide, I couldn't help myself; I had to lick her juices from within her swollen wet pussy. The juices were flowing freely and sure tasted sweet. Slipping two fingers into her hot spot just made her go into a moan that I had never heard before. Her legs kept spreading wider as the moans got louder. Boy you are sure in a sexy mood today honey.

I thought it would be awesome to bite her just a little on the femoral artery near the inner thigh just next to her wetness she was exposing to me. Slipping my two curled fingers as deeply as I could inside her and taking a quick bite was just enough to send her **way **over the edge as she pulled my head into her hotness real hard giving me a pussy to face slamming and gave out a yell and squirted onto me or that was what I thought at least. As I took my hand to wipe off the water from around my eyes it wasn't water alone but it was her blood also. **O Shit** I hollered I made you bleed. It will be ok, just lick it and see if you like it she insisted. Wow this is not at all what I thought it would be like so I kept cleaning her up with my tongue until the bleeding had stopped. That was sooo fucking cool I thought to myself.

She was so hot inside I just wanted to keep doing what I was doing but she groaned please honey fill me up with your stiff cock, I want it now I cant wait. Reaching down to guide my swollen member into her awaiting hot pussy, I buried it as deep as I could filling her up with the first stroke as she screamed with pleasure. FUCK that fills good she yelled. I don't know how a person can get so hot inside but it was at least 10 degrees hotter than any other part of her body. Leaning as far forward as she was I could easily reach forward and massage here hard nipples. As I squeezed them between my thumb and index finger I could feel an electrical impulse in the end of them which made me come as fast and as hard as I have ever done.

You're not finished yet she yelled. As I held myself as deep as I could get into her vigina she starting rocking back and forth in a way which drove me crazy and caused her to get off like never before. After shaking and quivering for about 30 seconds she looked around at me with a warm fuzzy smile and gave me a nice big wet kiss and sucked my tongue deep into the back of the mouth. All I could think about was it is time to get a bigger boat!!

Damn that was the best I've ever had it I told her, I was so satisfied. Are you ok with me biting you like that I asked. She stared at me with that nasty little look in her eyes, that was what sent me over the top the first time and you licking me after I came was what kept me wanting more and more. With that gorgeous smile of hers she looks at me and says I haven't been this horny for as long as I can recall. I love the way you take care of me.

Speaking of taking care of you, how about we pull over to shore and fire up the barbeque for a couple of tenderloin steaks with asparagus spears. Sounds good to me. I'm starving. We will come out a little later for the evening bite I told her as she looked at me with a whole different idea in her head of bite than what I was talking about. After eating a great meal on shore we needed a nap so my love spread out a large blanket on the sandy beach and we both were out in just a matter of minutes. We woke a couple hours later after a much need nap to about 85 degrees of sunshine beating down on us and to several chirping noises just a few feet away. Looking over to the leftover food we had sitting on the now cooled barbeque there were two chipmunks feasting on the last of our dinner. We watched them as they gorged them self's silly. I bet they never had tenderloin steaks before as we laughed to each other.

Well whata think, should we get going to see if we can get that old 20 pound rainbow into the boat. I just need to change out of these sweaty jeans. I've been baking here in the sun she said. There were no restrooms on the beach and with no one around for miles she switched in front of me into a pair of tight shorts and to my surprise with no panties. How could anyone ever want any more out of life than this day that we have already had together. And the best part was, it wasn't over yet.

The wind started to pick up just enough to give the water a little ripple. I think I will switch a couple of these lures out to some fly's that I tied at home the other day. With a little chop on the water is just what the bigger rainbow like. The brighter the day the brighter the fly you want to run so I decided to put on a red and white on one rod. You tell me the color you would like to run I mentioned to my love. Well, how about pink, you know how I love pink as she laughed to me. Let's try it, so on went a pink and white fly that was actually a great choice with the brighter day we had. The last of all the six lines were out so I turned on the I Pod over the stereo in the boat. I just love my I Pod that was a great gift from you, Thanks again I told her. I know I sure enjoy mine also. I can't imagine not having one after using it. What a great invention. Wish I were the inventor.

Would you like a glass of wine she asked? Yeah sounds good. I caught a pretty good buzz from that first bottle earlier today I told her. She laughed and said it only made me horny as she filled the two glasses to the rim! Your so damn funny, that's sure makes for some fun times together though. Did I ever tell you that I love you? Just a few times she said with a cute little on her face.

One of the six poles was shaking like mad but wouldn't release from the planner board release. You got a fish on that pole I think, no you got a fish on I told her as she grabbed it and started to reel. Give it a quick yank and it will release from the planner board. It is more than likely just a medium size one and it turned out to be just that a smaller 2 pound laker.

Two glasses of wine later my love was getting silly with some dirty jokes. Have you heard the one of the newlywed couple going to bed and the wife says please be gentle on me as I'm still a virgin. Wait a minute how can you be a virgin you have been married three times the husband asks. Well my first husband was a gynecologist and all he wanted to do was to look at it. Then my second husband was a psychiatrist and all he wanted to do was talk about it. Finally my third husband was a stamp collector and all he wanted to do was….. Boy Do I Miss Him!! That's too funny I told her with a dirty little grin on my face.

Speaking of licking how about licking this she said as she unzips her tight shorts revealing her hairy pussy. Damn girl you sure have your way with me I told her. Yeah and I love every minute of it so start licking right here as she spread her lips open exposing the inside of her once again wet pussy. You sure taste good, I just love sticking my tongue in here as deep as I can and giving you pleasure. After a few minutes of rubbing and licking my love looks deep into my eyes and says I want you to fuck me again. She then gave me a loving kiss with all her passion. Here, I'll turn around facing out the back of the boat and you do me from behind. Works for me as I slipped my hard one back into her wet pussy again. I gotta tell you, there is nothing more I enjoy than being inside of you. Go faster and deeper she insisted as her moans started to grow louder and louder. The louder she got the hotter I got as I was just about to cum inside her the fishing line with the pink and white fly went off like we had hooked onto a log or something. I could tell it wasn't normal because of the way the line was being stripped off the reel so I slowed the auto pilot down and slowed the boat down to app 1.4 knots. I have to finish getting off I told her as I can't stop this close to cumming. There is plenty of line to last for a little while before running out. Just as I said that the line took off like I had never heard and the reel was shaking with the line being stripped like that. The line counter went from 457 feet right out to 600 then 675 then 750 then 845feet. HOLLY CRAP we got a huge fish on I hollered. Shit I can't stop fucking you yet I'm almost there I'm almost there I assured her. As I starting pumping her as fast as I could the line starting looking low. DAMN I need to Cum I need to Cum I yelled. FUCK THAT she screamed as she grabbed the rod and started reeling as fast as she could with myself still fucking her from behind. I'm not going to let this bad boy get away she said and that was my fly I picked out she pointed out. I thought to myself, this is nuts, I am still fucking her from behind as she is reeling in a World Class Rainbow Trout bent over taking my steamy hot cock. This had to really get my love going as she was using all her mussels to fight this huge fish. I could feel her pussy tighten up like it was about to squeeze my dick off.

I'm almost there, I'm almost there I told her, I'm about to cum too she said. What the hell are we to do here, we are both about to get off with a huge fish on the line. Bet that hasn't happened to anyone for a while out here. HERE IT IS HONEY I HOLLARD and at that same time I could feel the quivering of her pussy as she was getting off with me at the same time. We must have looked like a couple of fish flopping around in the back of that boat. Just at that moment the 20 pound plus rainbow pulled so hard on the line that it pulled the rod right out of my loves hand and was on its way out the back of the boat as part of the reel got caught on the tiller handle of the Honda trolling motor.

I quickly jumped over her and grabbed the end of the butt of the rod just before it slipped into Pend Oreille Lake. Man that was close I said as I looked over at her. She was still getting off quivering herself and moaning ever so loud. The line was still out well past 950 feet at this time. We have to get this monster in closer or we will never have a chance with it I told her. You reel for awhile she told me as she was lying in the bottom of the boat totally exhausted from having a super orgasm and reeling in this monster at the same time.

As I would gain 100 feet of line on this grand daddy fish it would take 75 to 80 feet right back. It was well past 8:30 pm now and starting to get dark when anyone else out fishing at this time of the evening would be now getting off the lake and we were along way before this fight was over. Good thing we have GPS I told the wife, we are going to need it to get home tonight. Just take your time I'm in no hurry she assured me.

After a few minutes on the boat floor my love collected herself and got up and got dressed. O my God what a beam was on her face. That good I said. YEP as we just laughed. 15 to 20 minutes later we still had 650 feet to go and I was totally exhausted so I had my fishing partner take over for awhile. Let him have line as he wants it I told her. not to fast, keep the line tight and be sure to keep the tip of the rod up. She reeled and reeled for the next 15 minutes to get it as close as 275 feet just as it made another run all the way back out to 615 feet. We kept taking turns reeling on this bad boy for the next 30 minutes only for him to take most of it back a few minutes later. Boy do we have a story to tell our friends I told her. Your not telling the whole story I hope. I would never do that I promised her as we starting bursting out laughing again. Finally close to 9:25 pm we had him within 65 feet of the boat. I will do the netting and you stand over here and hang on tight to the rod. Soon as he sees the boat it will take a bunch of line and give it his last chance to get away so be ready. And sure enough at the 17 foot mark he took off again but only out this time to 125 feet. I think this was his last run I told her so keep reeling and lets get this monster into the boat.

110 ft, 85 ft, 60 ft, it was defiantly getting tired as it was coming in a lot easier now. Keep reeling all the way until I tell you to stop so I can net it. 28 ft and counting down. 16ft, 12ft, 8ft, 3feet, ok now just back up a little and keep that tip up. As you do that I will scoop it in the net, MAN WHAT A BIG BEATIFUL FISH. Easy, Easy, Back a little, little more. GOT IT!!! WE GOT IT I YELLED!!!! This baby has got to be at least 20 pounds. This has got to be the biggest fish I have ever caught out of you please grab the scales out of the glove box and let's see what it weights. Can you believe it 24 pounds 6 ounce. This is going to the Taxidermist first thing in the morning. Boy you got that right she said.

The taxidermist told us that next morning that was the biggest fish he had to work with in the last ten years and he does over 200 fish a year. This one hangs in our fire place room. People are amazed at how large it is as I tell them only part of the whole story as my true love and I wink and smile at each other.


End file.
